Talk:Ellyllon
Testimonials Easy solo as 60bst/ 30 whm starting with 2hr'd spider for web and then death caps in room. Usua Easily soloed using the DoT kite/nuke method as 65Rdm/32Blm. --B-Love 20:38, August 24,2010 (UTC) Extremly easy solo as MNK75/dnc37, mainly eva gear, hitted me 4 time in the whole fight (90-150, 40 guarded), only ued Queasyshroom once and missed me. entire fight took about 2 min, got helm drop and 6k gill. --Mira el dito 20:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I would be careful of this mob if not able to enfeeble or fight from range, as a 75PLD well armored and merited, His Dark Cloud attack not only left me blinded, but hit me anywhere from 400-800DMG. Needless to say I did not fare well or long against this mob. Rivian 10:06, 30 November 2007 (UTC) This NM MUST have REGAIN, or start with TP. Going as THF/NIN, SA, DE, then 4 hit, it Silence Gas on me for 536 damage. This must have been a 300%TP Silence Gas!!! Needless to say I immedately Flee. Also, if the NM is 66, it will agro lvl75, my THF was able to SA it w/o agro, does this mean he really does NOT agro? (--Kenshinx 21:17, 6 February 2008 (UTC)) Solo'd as lvl72 BLU with no problems, i used frost breath at the start to paralyze it then use Azure Lore and mashed out my damage spell macros. Took like 30 seconds for it to die. Klutzz 03:56, 4 June 2008 (UTC) THF75/NIN37 can solo him without any problems. I did not even had to use bloody bolts. only needed to recast shadows once. and he only used Silence Gas when he was low on HP. (maybe I was just lucky) --Haitani 00:56, 19 October 2008 (UTC) 75BST/37WHM can solo it without any problems using two (or three) Mourioche found in the nearby main chamber. --IBHalliwell 08:55, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Update: 75BST/37WHM can also solo using one Knight Crawler and level 70 NPC. --IBHalliwell 03:20, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Laughable solo as 75PLD/37RDM. Killed without difficulty paralyzed the entire fight from a previous funguar's Spore. Soloable as DRG75/RDM37 as long as care is taken to keep your HP high; Frog Kick and the breath attacks have the potential to one-shot you if you're not careful. Pretty easy fight, otherwise. ~ Karuberu 04:12, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Soloable extremely easily as SMN75/WHM37, Predator Claws took nearly 50% of its HP. Easy fight even with 2 linked Death Caps, wich despawned upon first Garuda being defeated would most likely taken only 1 Garuda if not for link. Goes down quickly to a BLU75/NIN37, but hits for 100-200 even with Cocoon, criticals being more painful. Paralysis and Silence could mean death simply because he hits so hard. Wouldn't attempt without Echo Drops. 00:57, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I soloed this as a 62BST/31NIN using spiders as pets, just watch out for its TP moves as there can do large amount of damage. -Crawlerbasher 03:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Soloed this as DRG75/BLU37. Fight felt pretty easy. I only used Healing Breath 2 or 3 times. User:Crossblades 3:45, 7/28/09 (UTC) Soloed by DNC75 without breaking a sweat. I suggest a Panther Mask +1/Panther Mask for Paralyze (Status Effect). Rieul 01:01, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Tried soloing as 75drk/rdm it started with paralyzing spore I died from paralyze procs, came back 75drk/58bst used shrooms in room as pets, an killed it easily. Usua Fairy server Duo'ed With WAR 71 and BSt 60 (me) WAR died but was Plain sailing for me beacause i had robber crab and i had 2 hrd I soloed Ellyllon as a 75THF/37DNC but i'm NOT suggesting trying this. Ellyllon's accuracy was good, hit me like 50% of time even with full merited evasion and some evasion gear, not to mention that Dark Spore hit me twice for 777 and 735, had to call NPC fellow after the first one but 2 Cure V and kittie was out of MP, fight ended with me at red HP, i got my Mushroom Helm but i have to admit that i sweat about it. I did that fight before with my 75PLD and it was very easy for him (i didnt got the drop back then) and that was the reason i underestimate this NM. Ellyllon's normal attacks hit my THF from 106 to 145 so i'm strongly recomend to go as THF/NIN and use NPC fellow healer for the TP moves that penetrates shadows. DemetrisGilgamesh Soloed very easily as 75RDM/PLD. I was unsure at first how hard it hit, so i started off with dot and bind but it kept deaggroing so i switched to melee and nukes. Bliz 3 took 20-25% hp and melee hits were connecting for about the same as against the placeholders. Used several breath attacks but it never broke stoneskin and i never had to recast it. It didnt seem to be much harder than a Death Cap. Dropped the helm and and a sleepshroom. Drjohn 03:55, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Did this a few mins ago as a 69BST/34NIN, I went and grabed a Knight Crawler and started the fight and pulled it to a safe place, used Pet Food Zeta Biscuit and Reward twice, the Crawler Brought its HP down to 1% and Charmed a spider to finish it off. This was a very easy fight as long as you avoide the TP moves. -Crawlerbasher 07:51, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Soloed as a 62BST/31NIN every easy fight. Only took about 5 pet swaps with no food use Soloed as a 80SCH/40RDM, really easy fight. 4 Ebullienced nukes killed it. --Solinthia 21:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Ludicrously easy solo @ 90blm/rdm. grav fire5>ice5 done.--Endlesspath 09:48, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Spawn Time On two seperate occations, I have camped this mob and it has taken over 11 hours to spawn. I was only person killing the mobs in the room the entire time. Other times it has taken 2-3 hours. I have no idea why it took so long.... and no, this isn't BS. and YES, 11 hours... Relicant 06:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :That can happen sometimes on lottery spawn NMs. While they usually spawn quicker, they CAN take way, way longer if you have bad luck. I've had it happen on several other NMs myself. It's because, while they may have a minimum repop time, they don't have a maximum repop time. --Kyrie 10:26, September 18, 2009 (UTC)